Cyborg
180 Cyborg ' Requirements: 1SG(25k exp EN), WO2(8k exp WO), CPT (12k EXP in CO) Cyborgs are a new addition to the military. They are integrated with their suit technology, giving them super-human capabilities. Becoming a cyborg is a commitment - only the most dedicated of Special Forces canidates are offered the opportunity to permanently change their bodies for the war fighting cause. 'Introduction The Cyborg is a versatile MOS that can specialize in several different ways. His primary weapon is a Machine Gun with a 150-round magazine. He has 3 passive skills that he can toggle between after spending skill points in them (only one can be active at a time) - Strength, Stealth, and Agility - and 2 combat abilities - Cluster Rockets and Suppressive Fire. Additionally, there are a number of abilities and actions that are unlocked for use by spending more points in the passive skills. It should be noted that the Cyborg does not have the Sprint ability and can not increase his dexterity skill. 'Abilities' Cluster Rockets - Fires a group of rockets that deal 150-180 damage per rocket and stun enemies in the target area, temporarily immobilizing them. Each level increases number of rockets and improves energy cost and cooldown time. Level 1 - 3 Rockets, 75 Energy, 30 cooldown Level 2 - 5 Rockets, 70 Energy, 26 cooldwon Level 3 - 7 Rockets, 65 Energy, 22 cooldown Level 4 - 9 Rockets, 60 Energy, 18 cooldown Suppressive Fire '''- Increases fire rate at the cost of movement speed. Costs Energy to activate and consumes Energy while active. Each level increases fire rate and ameliorates movement speed penalty, and improves energy cost. Lasts 8 seconds, cooldown is 9 seconds. Level 1 - 1.5x Fire Rate, 40 Energy Level 2 - 2x Fire Rate, 35 Energy Level 3 - 2.5x Fire Rate, 30 Energy Level 4 - 3x Fire Rate, 25 Energy '''Strength - Each level increases Fitness skill by 12. Level 1 - Rifle Butt Level 2 - Jump range doubled and executes Rifle Butt upon landing Level 3 - Increased health regeneration and Rifle Butt can target armor, weapon range increased by 5; grants Stonewall Protocol ability if Stealth 3 is also unlocked (Increases armor by 40, reduces incoming damage by 63%, costs 15 Energy to activate and consumes Energy while active); grants Meltdown ability if Stealth 3 and Agility 3 are also unlocked (Causes 8k damage explosion upon death; can kill allies) Stealth - Allows the Cyborg to cloak. While Cloaked, Cyborg is invisible and has a detection arc in front of him. Each level improves detection arc to 75/110/150 degrees, 6/10/14 range, and improves sight range by 1/2/3. Being cloaked consumes Energy. Level 1 - Enables Cloaking; grants Field Camera ability (55 Energy, Invisible Camera that reveals area for 5 minutes) Level 2 - Allows Cyborg to remain cloaked while attacking; grants Flare Gun ability (40 Energy, flare that reveals area for a short time) Level 3 - Improves Energy usage while cloaking; grants Stonewall Protocol ability if Strength 3 is also unlocked (Increases armor by 40, reduces incoming damage by 63%, costs 15 Energy to activate and consumes Energy while active), grants Meltdown ability if Strength 3 and Agility 3 are also unlocked (Causes 8k damage explosion upon death; can kill allies) Agility - Each level increases Movement Speed by .09. Level 1 - Increases attack speed Level 2 - Gives 25% chance of critical shot for 2x damage (does NOT give any dexterity) Level 3 - Critical shot deals 3x damage; grants Charge ability (Move very quickly for 3 seconds, improves Rifle Butt interval if Strength 3 is unlocked, allowing Cyborg to ram through enemies); grants Meltdown ability if Strength 3 and Stealth 3 are also unlocked (Causes 8k damage explosion upon death; can kill allies) 'Recommended Equipment' M41 SAW - '''Improves burst rate and movement speed, a great weapon for a mobile DPS focus. M241 MMG - Improved damage and range at the cost of movement speed, which can be countered with Agility. A good choice for an experienced player. '''Energy Cells - In any role the Cyborg has many useful abilities that are dependent on Energy. E-cells are great to have to replenish the relatively small energy pool. SPCS '''- Strong defense, movement speed penalty can be countered with skills and equipment, but not always a priority. '''Aim Assistant - Cyborg makes excellent use of this DPS increase. 'Recommended Builds' 'Versatile DPS and Mob Destroyer' Build Order - Agility 2 > Rockets 1 > Agility 3 > Suppressive Fire 2 > Rockets 4 > Suppressive Fire 4 Start off with 2 levels of Agility to get the critical hits, then 1 in rockets for immobilizing early problem enemies. Finish off Agility for more critical damage, then max out your Suppressive Fire and Cluster Rockets. Recommendations: -SIs: Instructor + Whiz Kid -Items: M41 SAW, Aim Assistant, Energy Cells, Flashlight. The Cyborg is the best early-game damage dealer in UA3. This is build is for taking out any and all enemies for the group. It provides excellent damage from the primary Machine Gun as well as good damage and some crowd/boss control from the Cluster Rockets (enemies hit with rockets are momentarily immobilized). Agility and the SAW give good movement and excellent attack speed, with more DPS from the AA. Use E-Cells to keep your abilities up and running. Flashlight is recommended so you can cover your teammates from all enemies. Role: The role of this build is most like a support gunner - stay with the team and let them carry out their roles or handle the details of missions (Cover high-traffic areas during farmer mission, patrol outskirts of Balaad instead of grabbing civilians, etc.) You're also a great damage source for bosses - with an effective team, someone else will kite the big ones in circles so you can blast away. If necessary, or if you get separated, due to this build's movement speed (and the Charge ability) you can effectively alternate kiting and shooting groups of enemies chasing you. Anything smaller than a Hunter is made into chunks very quickly by an MG burst, and maxed out rockets can be devastating up to tier 2 enemies, and have great utility against tier 1. Optional Items: The Cyborg has large magazines so an ammo case is not 100% necessary, you can simply pick up ammo as you go when needed. Ground Flares or Flare Guns are useful when holding areas during missions. Quick Clots are great to have on hand to heal the odd injury and keep you untethered to medics - a skilled player with this build will rarely get hit by normal mobs. AP Rounds further increase damage but are not necessary - they could be shared with another DPS role. If there's an extra MGL feel free to take it to benefit even more from Whiz Kid and handle even more mobs. 'Stonewall Tank' Build Order -''' Strength 3 > Cloaking 3 > any other skills in order of preference Strength is going to be the primary skill for the focus of this build. You'll unlock Stonewall once you have both Strength and Cloaking at 3; after that the build is up to you. '''Recommendations: -SIs: Heavy Armor + PowerUser -Items: SPCS, M41 SAW, Energy Cells, Quick Clots This build makes the Cyborg into a near-indestructible tank for the squad. Strength at 3, SPCS, and Heavy Armor bring health to over 800, and when Stonewall is active your armor rating will be an incredible 52. You can rifle butt all types of enemies, causing damage and knockback. The SAW will relieve the movement speed penalty from your armor and allow for more consistent damage while Stonewalling. The main drawback is energy consumption, so the best way to indefinitely perform your job is with lots of Energy Cells - and power user make them even more effective. Quick Clots should be carried to counter injuries that will inevitably occur from repeated enemy attacks. Role: Rather than kiting to distract enemies, a Stonewall tank should get the enemy's attention and then stand still; this prevents accidental kiting into teammates, keeps the enemy in place for easier targeting, and allows you to attack rather than run. If surrounded and damaged to the point where your life is endangered, the Cyborg's augmented jump can get him out of trouble. While Stonewalling, your primary focus is keeping the enemy occupied, so be cautious if using Suppressive Fire or Rockets while doing so - Stonewall constantly consumes energy while active, and if your energy runs out Stonewall will deactivate and you may die very easily. Optional Items: First Aid Kits are useful to apply to yourself while tanking, since a medic should not risk getting close to you. A Kinetic Integrator fits with the theme of the build, but is likely better used on a Medic or Fire Support Specialist, and is probably not necessary anyway. Power User gives you plenty of e-cells to start with but any more you can find are always good to have. Category:Classes